Sovata
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Medve-tó légi.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial photograph of Sovata and Lake Ursu | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU MS Sovata CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Sovata jud Mures.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Sovata in Mureș County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Sovata in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Mures | pushpin_label_position1 = left | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Sovata in Mureș County |latd=46|latm=35|lats=46|latNS=N |longd=25|longm=4|longs=28|longEW=E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Mureş | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Sovata | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1602 | founder = | parts_type = subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Căpeți | p2 = Ilieși | p3 = Săcădat | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ferenc Péter | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 453 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 385 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 547502 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} , 1769-73.]] Sovata ( }, ) is a town in Mureş County, central Romania. The town administers three subordinated villages: Căpeți, Ilieși and Săcădat History Sovata is part of the Székely Land region of the historical Transylvania province. The first data about Sovata are from 1578. By 1583 it was already a village. For 42 years, from 1876 until 1918, the village belonged to the Maros-Torda County of the Austrian-Hungarian Empire. Due to its salty lakes and warm water it became an increasingly popular health resort during the end of the 19th and the 20th century. It gained the status of town in 1952. Demographics According to the 2011 census the town had a population of 10,385 of which 89.4% were Hungarians, 8.5% Romanians and 2% Gypsies.2011 census data Demographic movement according to census data: Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:260 height:200 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:14000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:2000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1956 text:1956 bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:2002 text:2002 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1956 from:0 till: 6498 bar:1966 from:0 till: 7582 bar:1977 from:0 till: 10482 bar:1992 from:0 till: 12112 bar:2002 from:0 till: 11614 PlotData= bar:1956 at: 6498 fontsize:S text: 6.498 shift:(-7,5) bar:1966 at: 7582 fontsize:S text: 7.582 shift:(-11,5) bar:1977 at: 10482 fontsize:S text: 10.482 shift:(-15,5) bar:1992 at: 12112 fontsize:S text: 12.112 shift:(-15,5) bar:2002 at: 11614 fontsize:S text: 11.614 shift:(-15,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text: Census Data. Graphics made by Wikipedia. Geography Sovata is situated between the Corund River and the valley of the Târnava Mică River. It can be reached from Târgu-Mureş, Miercurea-Ciuc and Odorheiu Secuiesc on the 13A main road and from Reghin on a connection road. Coordinates: 46°35'37.59"N / 25°4'31.96"E Three villages are administered by the town: Căpeți, Ilieși and Săcădat. In 2004; the village of Sărăteni, formerly part of Sovata, broke away to form an independent commune. Spa The geological events in 1875 gave birth to the Bear Lake, which is unique in Europe, its water being helio-thermal and salty, with well-known therapeutic effects (for chronic gynecological symptoms, severe rheumatic pains, peripheral nervous system and post-accidental motor diseases). There are four more salty lakes: Nut Lake, Black Lake, Red Lake and Green Lake. In the interwar period, Sovata became one of the most fashionable spas in the country, visited several times even by the Romanian Royal Family. See also * List of Hungarian exonyms (Mureş County) References External links * Resort Sovata * Sovata * Sovata accommodation and guide map Category:Sovata Category:Settlements in Mureș County Category:Established in 1602 Category:Towns in Romania Category:Spa towns in Romania Category:Valid name- locality of Romania